


Day 106

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [106]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, M/M, Missing Scene, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>going off-script a bit, assuming some sweet talk was involved to get Sherlock from sheet to suit ; and yeth, there's an extra lithp today...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 106

John stood and asked Harry, "Is there a place where Sherlock and I can chat? I think I can speed this situation along if we have a few moments...in private?" He picked up the pile of clothes and beckoned for Sherlock to follow.

Harry nodded and he led them to one of the mirrored doors."Thank you."

John shut the door and put his finger to his lips. "You have no idea how much I want to undrape you right now. I know you are still furious at Mycroft about the Pool and Moriarty, but we are fine, and he has a case, you get to serve the Crown!"

"So?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes and tightened the sheet around him.

"So? So? You have no idea how hot that is..."

"Oh...John...you are getting off on this...I bet I can make you..."

"Don't...not right now...don't you dare..."

"I don't even have to touch you..."

"Damn it."

"I could juthht thhhlip this sheet lower, let it fall..."

"Don't."

"...and there'd be nothing you wouldn't do..."

"Please...just get dressed...and later...I promise..."

"Bubble bath and Indian take-away when we get home....and..."

"...anything..."

"I get to keep whatever I want to in the fridge for a week."

"...yes..."

"...and..."

"Don't push your luck, love." John growled.

"I love you." Sherlock kissed him lightly.

"I love you....and you do look edible in that sheet."

"I'll change, go out there and be social, otherwise Mycroft might suspect something..."

John grinned and pinched Sherlock's rather pinchable arse as he left the room.


End file.
